


Now Our Lips Are Numb as We Walk, Sharing Warm Alcohol

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Crossover Fanfiction Hell [1]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny and Miles making out in the corner, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Esme Song is batshit crazy, F/F, Fights, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I know you didn't need to eat angst for breakfast but you're welcome?, I wrote this under the influence of sleep deprivation and feels and caffeine, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Making Out, OCs suck but Danny and Breana are literally my fucking children, Oops, Past Breana/Marcus, Past Cam/Maya, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 4 isn't on Netflix yet, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, bre writes shit, crossover fanfiction hell that i thought I would never write, don't piss grace off, esme gets punched in the face btw, even bionic superhumans say stupid things when drunk, everyone hates esme, of course the title is fucking Pierce The Veil lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Being halfway to hangover hell and forced to play ‘Fifteen Minutes in Heaven’ by Esme Song is actually beneficial.





	Now Our Lips Are Numb as We Walk, Sharing Warm Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> but I did not sleep bc I was doing something important/waiting for my mom to get home from babysitting and then once I finally laid down my brain was like "you're not going to sleep, you're going to remember super angsty headcanons"
> 
> So after Degrassi: Next Class 3x10 I said that Cam was the reason Maya lived, like he was her guardian angel as his last act to show that he loved her and because he only realized how stupid it was to kill himself after the fact and the angst fucking lives and fuck my life.
> 
> And fml even more bc now I need a fic with Breana and Maya bc they're both grieving their boyfriends for different reasons and they're fucked up in different ways, if I can't write the fic about my headcanon of Cam saving Maya.
> 
> And I know how much OCs suck and that nobody will fucking read this but five years of character development and she and her twin brother are literally my fucking children.
> 
> And this is probably very fucking badly written I’m so sorry but the fucking feels.
> 
> And of course the title is Pierce The Veil lyrics- whoever can name the song gets a cookie.
> 
> And I got the idea for this after reading some really fucking angsty Cam/Maya fics and oops?
> 
> And of course this was written under the influence of sleep deprivation, feels, and caffeine. Always caffeine.
> 
> And this is crossover fanfiction hell that I thought I would never write, bc I was watching Degrassi long before I watched lab Rats so of course the idea came up, but I guess I thought wrong.

Breana never expected to find herself in Canada of all places. Not when she was used to the hot, sunny hell that was California (it was only hell because her mother was the Wicked Witch of the West Coast), but Donald Davenport had decided to expand Davenport Industries with a Canadian Office,  and he needed to be present until he could find a CEO or whatever the hell it was for that Canadian office.

So here she was at some party, seated between a blonde girl (her name was Maya, she knew from sharing classes with her, and he last name started with an ‘M’ too- fuck she was starting to hate the letter ‘M’), and a blue-haired girl named something like Faith or Grace. Yeah Grace. She was already halfway to hangover town and her body had a very pleasant warmth as she took another sip from the red solo cup that she scrawled her name on in neat cursive. She winced. Shit alcohol was cheap as hell, and no mixer could make it taste good to someone with super senses.

Shit… she’d been hearing rumors about Maya. She didn’t know if they were true but the beautiful blonde girl had tried to kill herself. If the rumours were true then she must have had a hell of a good reason to do that. Hell knows that she almost tried to do that to herself after she lost Marcus, with her monster mother pushing her closer and closer over the edge, and she would have if it weren’t for Danny, and to a lesser extent her dad and other siblings.

Danny was making out with some brunette playboy in the corner- he was probably going to get laid tonight, if she could judge from the intensity of their makeout, while Breana couldn’t even remember whose party this was or why Danny dragged her with him. The only good thing was the alcohol.

“So who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Esme, who Breana only knew her name because everyone said that she was batshit crazy, suggested. Fuck, was this Esme’s party?

“You- New Girl and Matlin- get in the fucking closet. And don’t come out until the fifteen minutes are up. Zig, set the timer.”

Breana bit her lip, getting up from her spot. She and Danny had transferred to Degrassi Community School in the middle of the fucking school year, not just that, but as seniors, too; so of course there had to be rumors about them too, especially since they were Davenports, and by now, the whole fucking word knew about the existence of bionic technology and luckily that it wasn’t confirmed that she and Danny were bionic to the world by some miracle, there was just rumours about it.

Breana watched as Maya got up, handing her drink to Grace. “Hey Danny, stop sucking face with that dude for a minute and watch my drink.” Breana walked over, practically pulled Danny off the guy, and handed him her cup before walking back over to where Esme was directing her and Maya into the closest.

Breana bit her lip again, starting at the blonde in the almost darkness. There was light coming in through the slits between the door and the frame, and the party was just outside, so they couldn’t do anything THAT explicit. She didn’t even know why Esme picked her of all people to go in a closet. She almost felt like she was suffocating because she was the one in the back of the closest pressed up against all the clothes. She didn’t want to say anything that would get her hated, or outed as bionic, but it was too quiet for a closet in the middle of the party.

Breana cleared her throat. “Um, hey, I have few classes with you.” She whispered, starting with something simple.

“I know, you sit next to me and your brother sits behind me.” Maya whispered, clearly drunker than Breana was, but still sober enough. Enough being the key word.

“Yeah, he said that he’s cheated off you a few times because he has super speed. Oops. My dad will kill me if he knows I just said that.” Breana giggled.

“So that rumour is true. You’re bionic too, I take it?” Maya giggled. “I always wondered what it would be like to fly. I broke my arm when I was five because I jumped off the balcony.” The blonde grinned, her smile was almost sinister in the dim light.

Breana nodded, lightly licking her lips. “Yeah, I am.” She must have been drunker than she thought. She looked at Maya, having to stand on her tiptoes to be eye-level with her. “I hate to ask, but are the rumors true? Did you really try to kill yourself at school? Because I almost tried to kill myself awhile back but my brother found me before I could.” The words flowed out of her mouth like vomit, which she would probably do in the morning with the extra alcohol she was going to need after this encounter.

Maya looked at the skinny brunette, and something just snapped. “I should have died in the bus crash. I already felt dead, so why did it spare me? Tristan used to be my best friend and he almost died, he’s lucky to be alive and he has to have so much physical therapy still and he's really fucking lucky he was able to walk again. Everything fell apart after Cam, my ex-boyfriend killed himself. None of us even realized that he needed help.”

Breana didn’t know what exactly to feel. Clearly this girl was a similar level of fucked up as she was, just without the rape and torture. “My fiancé died saving my life on a mission. He didn’t have to do that. It would have been easier if I died, he had less baggage, he could have done something else like be a tattoo artist or a doctor or a lawyer or whatever the fuck he wanted to do, I’m supposed to be this prodigal daughter as one of my dad’s only two biological kids, but I’ve been to fucking hell and back with having been kidnapped, raped, and tortured, and I should go to therapy but fuck that, yeah we can afford it but I don’t talk to strangers. I don’t count you as a stranger because I sit next to your every goddamned day and you’re so pretty and your smell so pretty and the way your scrunch your nose up when you’re thinking just kills me.”

Without warning, Maya leaned down and pressed her lips against Breana’s, pushing her back against a leather jacket. She didn’t know whether it was the alcohol or the confessions, but fuck it felt good. She felt alive for the first time in months, and it felt better than any drug she could take (she made sure not to take her meds tonight, because she didn’t like them and they didn’t mix with alcohol, and her mom and Katie had to go on a trip for a few days and they could only afford for two people to go so she was staying with Grace but she didn’t tell Grace’s mom that she had meds to take).

Breana surprised herself by kissing Maya back, tasting the alcohol on her breath but also her cinnamon toothpaste and the mango lip gloss that was mixing with her cherry. And then Maya’s tongue was breaching her bottom lip, and fuck, she was gone.

They were interrupted all too soon by the sound of the closet door opening and Esme’s laughter, with flashes of phone cameras. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like Blondie here is bisexual, and New Girl is at least bi if not a dyke.” Esme howled with laughter.

Breana rolled her eyes. “Fuck you Esme.”

“What did you just say to me, skank?” Esme’s face turned red while the crowd was met with a chorus of whoops, cheers, oohs, aahs, and oh shits.

Breana laughed. “I’m hardly a skank, from the rumors I’m surprised that their isn’t an STD epidemic that started with you.” She giggled. From what she knew, Esme Song was finally being put in her slutty place.

Esme fumed, but clearly couldn’t think of a come back. “How about I post the audio of what happened in the closet on the internet?”

Breana grinned. “You wouldn’t have the guts.”

“Don’t try her, Breana.” Someone, probably Grace or Maya warned. But that warning was lost as a bionic fist met face, and Esme screamed bloody murder.

“Why you little shit!” Esme, bloody nose and all, was going to grab a fistful of hair until she was held back by some guy.

Breana walked away, grabbing her cup from Danny and filling it up with more alcohol, while a flabbergasted Esme stalked upstairs with the same guy.

“Use protection, Dan-Dan.” Breana teased her literally ten minute older twin brother. “Let’s go Maya. Clearly we shouldn’t have come here in the first place, but I’m glad we did.”

“Where are we going to go?” Maya wondered aloud, the red solo cup with Breana’s name on it being passed between the two girls.

“My place, my dad’s on a business trip in Alberta for the next two days.” Breana grinned. “Having a rich dad certainly has the perk of a great liquor cabinet to raid.”

Maya laughed, taking another sip of the bitter warm brandy. “Esme deserved that. My second ex-boyfriend cheated on me with her.”

Breana winced. “Woof. That must have been rough.” She took her own sip of the warm brandy, tasting the last of Maya’s mango lip gloss on the rim of the cup.

“You’re telling me, but honestly, I don’t think that’s the worst thing that happened to me.” Maya chuckled, feeling her body getting hot. “How far is your place?”

“Ten minutes by car.” Breana shrugged.

“Fuck, Grace is the designated driver since she can’t drink because of the medicine she takes for her cystic fibrosis. I’ll text her.” Maya giggled, almost dropping her phone several times as she sent what might have been a garbled text.

Grace Cardinal was fucking pissed. “I’m glad to get out of there but you two made such a fucking scene. If either of you pukes in my car you’re paying for the cleanup fees.” Her only answer was giggles from two drunk girls.

Still drunk and without incident, Maya and Breana were dropped off at Casa Davenport. Breana was the one who started the make out this time, pressing Maya against the door once it was close. “Fuck you’re so beautiful Maya.” She breathed between kisses.

“Where’s your room?” Maya moaned out, running her hands down the shorter girl’s back.

“Down the hall to the right.” Breana practically dragged the blonde down the hall, grabbing a half empty bottle of whiskey on the way. “Dad doesn’t even notice that I keep drinking this, maybe we should try and finish it.” She giggled.

Well, a few shots and increasingly heavy making out later, both of them were passed out holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And for a fun recap, the author's favorite lines:
> 
>  “You- New Girl and Matlin- get in the fucking closet. And don’t come out until the fifteen minutes are up. Zig, set the timer.”
> 
> “Hey Danny, stop sucking face with that dude for a minute and watch my drink.” 
> 
> "...I’m supposed to be this prodigal daughter as one of my dad’s only two biological kids, but I’ve been to fucking hell and back with having been kidnapped, raped, and tortured, and I should go to therapy but fuck that, yeah we can afford it but I don’t talk to strangers. I don’t count you as a stranger because I sit next to your every goddamned day and you’re so pretty..."
> 
> “Use protection, Dan-Dan.”
> 
> “Having a rich dad certainly has the perk of a great liquor cabinet to raid.”
> 
> “Woof. That must have been rough.”


End file.
